A Day in the Strife
by Rogue Tomato
Summary: After a bomb at Five-0 headquarters, Danny and Steve wait for rescue.  Not much action, but some good ol' fashioned bonding.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic for Hawaii Five-0. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or anything affiliated with that amazing show.<p>

*-H50-* *-H50-* *-H50-* *-H50-**-H50-**-H50-*

There wasn't enough time.

He knew he wouldn't get to Danny in time to warn him, but he lunged for his office door anyway. He knew there was no way Chin and Kono would hear his shout of warning, but he yelled all the same.

He felt the explosion before he heard it. The floor beneath him swayed and quaked beneath his feet, causing his knees to buckle. It was in slow motion as Steve watched his hand reach out for his office door handle. It was in muffled tones that he heard his voice shout out.

But there wasn't enough time. He was too late.

Steve looked frantically for Danny, and thought he might have seen his partner by the central station's surface table. But he couldn't be sure. Chin and Kono were nowhere in sight, but maybe they had already left the office by then. Again, he couldn't be sure.

He wasn't sure of anything in that final instant before a white-hot flash of light blinded him and he heard it. The deafening roar seeming to take over all of his senses at once, causing him to force his eyes tightly shut.

He never reached the door to his office. The force of the explosion threw him back and blackness engulfed him.

*-H50-* *-H50-* *-H50-* *-H50-**-H50-**-H50-*

Steve drifted in and out of consciousness. His thoughts flew in and out of clarity, and the pain right along with them. He thought he heard noises, but before he could define them they stopped and the silence became deafening.

His training kicked in immediately. Or at least it tried to. He could feel the fog lifting slowly - his senses becoming more keen and aware as he woke. He found it extremely difficult to open his eyes and so he focused his energy on evaluating his situation using his other senses.

He was lying on the floor, that much was certain. He mentally traced his body, attempting to pinpoint the locations of each pain and pressure he was feeling. Starting at his feet, he worked his way up. He could feel his legs, and he cautiously tried to move them both. A spike of pain erupted from his right ankle. Steve tried moving it again more slowly, but the effort only produced another wave of pain. _Broken,_ he assumed, and he moved on to assess the rest of his body.

Something sharp was piercing his back and he attempted to adjust himself to figure out what it was. Pain shot abruptly across his abdomen and he stifled a cry as he lowered his back down to the floor. He'd have to deal with whatever he was laying on later.

He tensed his arms and they throbbed and ached, but moved with relative ease. He gingerly moved them to his torso, his hands scraping along what he imagined to be debris along the floor. His shirt felt tattered in places, but there was little to no pain as he poked and prodded himself in the chest, searching for anything out of place.

He ignored the shaking in his hands as he continued his self-examination, moving skillfully down his front and sides. He took a sharp intake of breath as he hit a tender spot on his right side. More carefully, he felt around his ribcage to determine if he had a broken rib or two. The pain was sharp and intense and he realized he'd have to examine it visually to get a better understanding of his condition.

It wasn't until Steve opened his eyes that he fully appreciated the predicament he was in. He squinted as he looked around at what remained of his office. To his left, a ray of sunlight poured in from the now shattered window, casting an orange-like hue on everything. Turning his head to the right, he saw his mahogany desk blown nearly to the opposite wall by two of his leather chairs. The couch that would normally have been found underneath the office window was hidden beneath shards of wood and glass. His walls, once adorned with shelves full of knick-knacks and memorabilia, now appeared bare.

The blast from the explosion had not completely destroyed Steve's office, but it had tried its hardest. He sighed as he realized the cleaning job he had ahead of him. Not that getting his office back in order was top on his priority list at the moment.

Steve turned his gaze downward to his body. His gray shirt was ripped on his right side, which he considered lucky since he wouldn't' have to maneuver too much to get a good look at his ribs. As he carefully pulled back his shirt, he moved his hands back to the tender spot he had felt earlier. Cautiously, he pressed his fingers down, pinpointing the exact location of his injury. There! Right there, he could feel it. Definitely a broken rib…. probably more than one.

Sighing, he put his shirt back in place and shifted his gaze down to his right ankle. His foot hung limply at an odd angle and he could see the swelling already starting to form. Bits of debris left a light dust-like film on his clothing, giving Steve the appearance that he had just climbed out of a sandbox. He had small cuts on his hands and forearms, but nothing to cause him any concern.

He moved his hands to his head, brushing his fingers through his hair to remove any bits of rubble and was rewarded with a shower of fragmented glass. He discovered a few larger pieces embedded in his scalp, and he removed each piece, careful not to cut himself further in the process. His hands came away bloody, but Steve was satisfied for now that he was not in any real danger aside from the obvious pain in his ribs. As long as he didn't move around too much, he figured he'd be in good shape.

Steve shifted slightly and the object he was laying on dug further into his back. Careful to not aggravate his injured ribs, he slowly moved to his left, sliding his right arm underneath his torso. Once again pain shot through his frame, but he grasped the object quickly and dropped unceremoniously back onto the floor. He closed his eyes, panting slightly, until the pain receded. Breathing in through his nose and out his mouth, he regained his composure and opened his eyes.

Looking at his hand, he frowned slightly. Steve had been resting on a piece of a model of the Missouri that once held a prominent display on a shelf in his office. He couldn't tell if the ship had broken in the explosion or as a result of himself landing on top of it. He sighed, brushing the delicate ship with his fingers. How had he ended up here?

It had all started with the phone call. He had been reading a report at his desk, although at the moment he couldn't quite remember what it was about. His phone rang, and he hadn't even glanced at the caller-id to identify the caller before answering.

Then he heard it… the warning that his day was about to get messy. He had read the HPD reports on The Aloha Bomber, of course. The rumor was that the malicious bomber would call the victims immediately before the bomb would detonate. That knowledge still didn't prepare him for the chilly voice on the other line. The Aloha Bomber had targeted him and his team, and that very thought caused his anger to rise. The anger, however, was instantly replaced with overwhelming concern.

His team…. Danny. Chin. Kono. Where were they?

From his location on the floor, he could not fully see out of his office. A bookshelf lay toppled over, books strewn everywhere, blocking his view almost entirely. He desperately wanted to get a good look out – see if he could see any movement…. any indication that he wasn't alone. He tried in vain to scoot himself into a better position, digging his left heel into the floor and pushing his body in a backward motion. But the pain in his back and ribs prevented a good deal of movement. He knew that maneuvering himself too much could cause more damage, so he stopped – resigned to the fact that at the moment, he should stay put.

Steve sighed and opted for plan B.

"Danny…" he heard his voice slur as he called out for his partner. The sound of his own voice surprised him. It was far too raspy for his liking, and he cleared his throat. That, in turn, caused him to cough and it was a full minute before he regained his composure. _Damn dust_, he thought to himself. The quality of air in his office was poor, despite the open window. Steve took several deep, calming breaths before craning his head in the general direction of Danny's office. He raised his voice and called out again. "Danny!"

The noise that he heard back filled him with dread.

It was silence.


	2. Chapter 2

First of all, let me say thank you for all of the reviews, alerts, etc. It made me feel so warm and fuzzy, and that is just wonderful! :) Of course now I feel some added pressure to not disappoint you all. So here is chapter two. I truly hope you enjoy.

Same disclaimer as before: I own nothing related to Hawaii Five-0.

*-H50-* *-H50-* *-H50-* *-H50-**-H50-**-H50-*

Danny should've run when had the chance.

He knew something was wrong, even before Steve had yelled out. One look at his partner, and Danny should have bolted…. should've sprinted straight for the door. But he didn't. He had stood there, body frozen in place despite his racing adrenaline.

In that final moment, his life didn't flash before his eyes. No, the only thing that went through his mind was regret. Regret at not getting the hell out of there when he could have. Reality told him that he probably wouldn't have made it far anyway, but his stubbornness told him otherwise.

Still, when the explosion rocked his foundation and he found himself grasping helplessly at the air to steady his falling body, he stubbornly clung to that final thought. Why hadn't he run? Was it out of fear? Fear of leaving his leader, his friend, behind? Fear of looking like a coward and running away in the face of danger?

He supposed it didn't matter now as his world came crashing down around him.

Danny felt his body slam to the ground with a force he was sure would break several important pieces of him. He thought he cried out, but his voice was swallowed by the roar of the explosion tearing into him from all angles.

_This is it_, he thought. _This island has finally killed me._

Danny desperately wanted to yell out an "I told you so!" to his partner, but didn't get the chance. His head snapped back and crashed onto the floor, causing his vision to fade and his mind to go blank.

*-H50-* *-H50-* *-H50-* *-H50-**-H50-**-H50-*

Danny had no idea what was going on. It was a vulnerable feeling and he hated it. He had been dreaming, he thought… but he found his mind was slow to catching up with his body so he couldn't be certain. He had heard his name being called, but the silence now was his only companion. Opening his eyes, he took in his surroundings.

He wasn't a stranger to waking up disoriented. His first month on Hawaii had been filled with waking in the middle of night, not recognizing his own apartment. He had even had problems while vacationing with Rachel - startling himself awake in a random hotel room, scaring his wife.

Ex-wife, he reminded himself sourly.

The first thing Danny noticed was that he was lying on his back, staring up at a high-arching ceiling. Not a single light remained intact. Exposed wiring dangled carelessly from the walls, swaying in a non-existent breeze. He could see dust and fragments of God knew what else floating in the air surrounding him. He sighed.

He was definitely not in his apartment.

His head throbbed and his whole being sent sparks of pain across his body with each pulse of his heartbeat. His left shoulder felt as though it was being ripped away from his body and he turned his head to see that he had fallen awkwardly on top of it. Holding his breath, Danny tried to roll his body to the right to free his pinned arm. The pain was excruciating but he managed to slide his arm out and it lay limply now beside him.

With a great deal of effort, Danny picked his head up slightly and looked downward at the rest of his body. What he saw caused his heart to drop.

The Five-0 workstation had toppled over in the explosion. The screen that had once been used by Chin or Kono to compile evidence in countless cases was shattered – it's pieces scattered haphazardly on the floor. Danny had never really bothered learning how to use it, choosing to allow the veteran and rookie members of the team utilize their expertise. Kono often teased him about his lack of technology knowledge, but Danny didn't mind. It's not that he didn't know how to use it, he just chose not to.

And it looked like he wouldn't be learning anytime soon, considering its current state.

This, however, was not the cause of Danny's alarm. No, the workstation on which the vibrant screen was once housed had fallen right on top of him. It lay quite rudely across both of his legs, situated slightly above his knees. His eyes widened at the sight and he tried not to panic. The idea of surviving a large explosion at Five-0 headquarters was one thing, but now being trapped in said building was a whole new situation. He tried to move his legs, but the effort was fruitless – they didn't budge. He pulled himself up with his good arm, propped onto his elbow and tried again. Nothing.

The exertion caused his body to break out in a sweat, and he slowly lowered his head back down. He absentmindedly rubbed his face with his hand, trying to come to grips with his current condition. He was quite certain he wouldn't be getting out of here without help. His hand came away wet and sticky – sweat mixed with blood. He located his injury quickly, finding a cut on his forehead near his hairline. It seemed to be clotting well, he thought, and he wiped his hand clean on his shirt.

He took in a shuddering breath, realizing that something more was wrong with this situation – if that could even be possible. However, his throbbing head and general bad mood about being trapped on the floor was preventing him from figuring out what. Danny's mind wandered aimlessly, trying to pinpoint the origin of his anxiety. He could handle the fact he was hurt. He could handle the fact that his place of work had been demolished. He could even handle the fact that he was pinned down on the unforgiving floor.

What he didn't like was that he was alone. And he knew he shouldn't be. He hadn't been in the office alone today, so why did he feel so alone now? Where was Steve? And what about Chin and Kono? If his muddled memory was working properly, he knew they were on their way out of the office when all hell had broken loose. But did they make it? Were they still here, someplace, trapped like he?

Or worse?

He pushed the horrible thoughts aside as best he could. Contrary to what Steve thought, Danny could be a positive person on occasion.

He couldn't see much in his current position, but since he couldn't exactly change that, he opted for the next best thing. Yelling.

"Hey!"

What Danny meant to come out as a good ol' fashioned shout came out more like a whine. He licked his lips, cleared his throat and tried again. "Hey! Anyone in here?"

There still was a dull ringing in his ears, but what he heard next made his heart skip a beat. He never thought he'd be happier to hear his partner's voice than right at this moment.

"Danny? Danny! Where are you? Are you okay? Do you see Chin and Kono? Are you hurt?" Steve's voice, somewhat strained and frantic, reached Danny and he couldn't help himself but smile.

"I'm fine babe, relax. Slow down a little, though," Danny replied, absently rubbing his face again.

"Jesus, Danny…. Why didn't you answer me earlier when I called out to you?"

Danny rolled his eyes. "I was napping. Why do you think, genius?"

He stretched his head back and to the left, trying to see where Steve was. The sound of his voice implied he was in his office, but Danny couldn't see where. The explosion appeared to have completely rearranged the layout of headquarters – nothing was where it was supposed to be.

"I can't see you. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," came Steve's reply, a little too quickly. Danny didn't need to see his partner to know that he was lying.

"Uh-huh, sure you are. Look, you don't need to play freaking Captain America right now, okay? Just tell me. How. Are. You?"

A moment's pause, then, "I'm fine. Some bruises here and there, but I've had worse."

"I'm sure you have."

"How are you? Are you okay?"

Danny sighed. "I'm peachy. Just a typical Saturday working with you."

"That's funny." Danny could hear his partner sigh. "Where are you hurt?"

The concern in Steve's voice was obvious. Steve might be a reckless pain in the ass sometimes, but he was also incredibly loyal and cared deeply for those under his command. Danny knew that in every action they took, Steve put the safety of his team first. Danny understood that it must be killing him to not be able to see Danny or control this situation in any way.

"I got my bell rung pretty good," Danny started. "My left shoulder is dislocated. I've got some scrapes… my head is throbbing." Danny paused. "I… uh, I'm also stuck."

"Stuck?"

"Yes, Steven, stuck. Stuck. As in I cannot move."

"Ok, Danny. How are you stuck?"

Danny propped his head up once more, looking down at his legs. It was odd – his legs didn't really hurt much. He felt a great deal of pressure from the table resting on his thighs, but the pain was minimal. He wasn't sure what that meant, but he took it as a blessing for the moment. He tried wiggling his legs free once more for good measure then set his head back down.

"The table fell on me."

"Table? What table?"

"The only table out here!" Danny threw up his good arm in frustration. Leave it to Steve to ask a random question before the obvious one.

"Where did it fall?"

"On top of me."

"Yeah, Danny, I got that part. But where?"

"It fell across my legs. Both my legs are pinned."

A pause. "That's…. that's problematic."

Danny smacked his forehead, and then rubbed his chin. "Prob… problematic? I'm stuck, and this is problematic for you? I can't believe…"

"Shhh," Steve whispered, abruptly cutting across Danny's rant. "Hold on a second."

"Steve, what…?"

"Danny, please," Steve shot back with some urgency. "Stop talking."

Danny did as he was told, not moving or speaking, his good arm suspended in mid-air. He wasn't sure why silence was necessary until he heard it. It was quiet at first, but it slowly began to get louder. He couldn't quite pinpoint its location, nor what was making the sound, but he had gotten used to the relative silence in the room and this new noise was unsettling.

"Do you know what that is, Danno?"

"It's just me banging my head against the wall. You really gotta pull that Danno crap now?"

The noise continued to interrupt the stillness surrounding him. His mind wandered to what could possibly be making such a sound. Mice? He'd never seen rodents in the office, but this sounded a little bit like the scurrying of creatures in the walls. Or maybe someone a level above them was dragging something across the floor? He couldn't be sure. He just didn't like it.

"Ok Danny… you need to get yourself free. Think you can get free and get over to me?"

"What am I, Houdini? I told you I was stuck." Danny didn't like the tone in Steve's voice. What was it about this noise that was so troubling? "Why don't you and your bruised self come fetch me?"

"I may not have been entirely truthful about the extent of my injuries," Steve declared.

"Shocking."

The sound continued to get louder and Danny could almost feel it vibrating the floor. No, he corrected himself. It _was_ vibrating the floor.

So much for his mice theory.

It began to feel like an aftershock, if this had been an earthquake. But it hadn't been. It had been a bomb. So why the hell was the floor shaking now?

The noise and shaking stopped as suddenly as it had started. Danny waited… and waited…. but nothing happened. He let out a breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding and closed his eyes.

"You still with me, Danny?"

Danny rolled his eyes again, turning his head toward his partner's office. "Where else am I going to go? What was that?"

"I think… Danny, I think the building is unstable. That may have been a portion of it shifting or even collapsing. We need to get out of here."

"Ok. So, how exactly do we do that?"

Danny couldn't see Steve, but he knew the face he had to be making at that exact moment. He could imagine him in his office, plotting and planning a way to get them both the hell out of a building that was on the verge of falling on top of them. Which was good, since Danny had no ideas at the moment.

"Well, I think…" Steve began, but was cut off. Danny felt his breath catch, thinking it was another wave of tremors from the historic building. But it wasn't. Confused, Danny propped his head up again, this time angling toward Steve's office.

The noise was a phone ringing. Someone was trying to contact them.


	3. Chapter 3

_A big thank you once again to everyone who reviewed, alerted and just plain read chapter two. And apparently I love cliffhanger chapters. I promise I didn't plan it this way – it just kind of keeps happening. So sorry to those of you who hate that. :-)_

_Enjoy chapter 3!_

*-H50-* *-H50-* *-H50-* *-H50-**-H50-**-H50-*

There were several things working against Steve as he searched around for his cell phone.

First was the fact that his office had been blown to hell. Even though his phone was ringing, he couldn't see where it was thanks to the large amount of debris and general disarray of the room. There was paperwork, pieces of furniture, shards of glass and several things he could no longer identify scattered everywhere. Even though he was quite sure that at the time of the explosion his cell phone had been on him, his holster now sat empty and his cell was no where to be found.

Second, the pain in Steve's ribs was exaggerated with each move he made. Just shifting some of the papers that lay scattered around him made him flinch. That along with his broken ankle made it impossible for him to do a thorough enough search to find his cell before the caller lost patience and hung up.

The phone continued to ring. He was both hopeful and apprehensive.

The Aloha Bomber had already called him once. Was he calling again to gloat? To make sure the job was finished? Steve shook his head. The first call he had received from the deranged criminal was on his office phone. The bomber had not called him directly… he had called Five-0. Now his personal phone was ringing and he was desperate to find it.

He cautiously moved his legs around, trying to sift through the rubble around his feet. His cell phone peeked out to him from underneath a loose wooden board; the touch screen's light shining to him like a beacon. He carefully lifted the board with his left foot using the rubber traction of his boots to get a good grip. Then very gently he maneuvered his right foot over to the phone. He managed to get his heel on it in the first try and he slowly dragged the phone closer to his body, bending his leg at the knee. The pain in his ankle intensified from the slight pressure, but he ignored it the best he could. Finally the phone was close enough for him to reach with his hands and he snatched it up. One glance at the screen and his heart leaped.

"Chin!" Steve gasped into the phone. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Kono and I were nearly clear of the building when it blew." Steve could hear the trepidation in Chin's voice, but allowed him to continue. "Kono's getting checked out now. She hit her head pretty good, but she'll be fine."

The other two members of his team were safe. Steve exhaled in relief.

"What's the situation in there? Are you and Danny okay?"

Steve debated on how much to tell Chin. He could tell the man was worried and he didn't want to concern him more than necessary. However, he assumed rescue teams were already attending to the survivors and any vital information could be important to getting Danny and himself out of there as soon as possible. He opted for the latter.

"I'm pretty banged up. Some broken ribs and a broken ankle. Danny's in a bit of a… jam. The workstation has him pinned. He's going to need some help getting out."

"It sounds like you both will, brah." Steve could hear the smirk in Chin's voice. It was true – Steve hated to admit when he needed help.

"What is the rescue timetable?"

"Rescue crews are on the scene. Lower levels are being evacuated first but it's slow going. They've already pulled eight bodies from the wreckage. The main concern is infrastructure. We've already had an outer wall from the fifth floor collapse. The fire chief is concerned about sending in men beyond the third floor."

This was unwelcome news to Steve. Five-0 was located on the fourth floor, meaning it could potentially be hours before anyone got to them. He could understand the concern, however. The wall collapsing must have been what he and Danny had felt earlier. Sending in a rescue to team could result in the entire floor collapsing, further endangering the survivors on the levels below.

"Ok Chin. Keep me informed. There's one other thing. I received a call before the explosion. It was from The Aloha Bomber."

Steve could hear the urgency in Chin's reply. "What time did you receive the call?"

Steve glanced at his watch. "It had to have been around 11:15. I'm not sure on the exact time."

"What did he say to you?"

"Just four words. 'It's your turn. Aloha.'"

"That's it?" Chin seemed unimpressed.

"That was it."

"Ok. Kono and I will run the phone records; see what we can come up with. I'm not expecting much, knowing this guy's history."

"Understood. I'm going to hang-up and discuss the situation with Danny. I may have an idea on how to get us out of here sooner."

"I wouldn't have expected anything less, boss."

Steve let himself smile and he hung up.

"Well?" Steve heard Danny call out to him.

"Rescue is underway but we're not the main concern at the moment. They are working on evacuating the lower levels first and ascertaining the building's stability."

"That's… unfortunately logical," Danny said. Steve agreed. Though he wanted to get the both of them out as soon as possible, he had to believe the rescue teams were doing what they thought was best.

But Steve could not just sit idly by and wait for help. It just wasn't in his nature.

He began to plot his next course of action. Looking over his shoulder, he could see that getting out of his office and over to Danny would prove to be difficult. He'd have to pull himself up and over the toppled bookcase, not to mention avoid all of the shattered glass and dangling wires. But if he got to Danny, he could hopefully get him free from the table. Then… well… he'd figure out the 'then' after that.

One mission at a time.

"I'm assuming you have a plan, Steve." Danny's voice drifted toward him. Steve nodded though he knew his partner couldn't see him.

"Yup," was his only response.

"And?"

"I'm going to come get you and we're going to get out of here."

"Interesting plan."

"I thought so." Steve propped himself up on his left side using his elbow for support. He managed the sharp stabs of pain rippling up from his side by using some slow breathing techniques. Using his right arm to support his aching ribs, he pushed himself up so he was sitting. His head spun from the sudden change in equilibrium and he closed his eyes to clear the spots that appeared.

His vision cleared and he adjusted his body, preparing to stand. He placed his left had against the wall and pushed. The momentum carried him upward and he stood. He swayed on his feet and he kept his hand on the wall for support. His broken ribs protested at the movement and he doubled over, involuntarily letting out a small groan.

"Steve? What, pray tell, are you doing?"

"I told you, I'm coming to get you." He let out a sharp breath.

"Look, I appreciate your whole 'saving people' complex, but that's probably not a good idea. Don't come over here."

Steve lifted his head. Feeling confident he had regained his balance, he cautiously removed his hand from the wall. It took him a moment, but he found he could stand with little difficulty. Now he just had to will his body to move in the direction of Danny.

"Can you give me a compelling reason for me not to?" Steve began to hobble toward the fallen bookcase. It was slow going. He couldn't put any weight on his right leg thanks to his broken ankle, and navigating around the larger pieces of broken furniture and wreckage proved to be more difficult than he thought. But he was making progress.

Just a few more steps and he'd be within its reach.

"I can give you several compelling reasons," Danny began, his voice already beginning to sound nearer. He must not be too far from Steve's office. "One, you said it yourself. The building is unstable. You coming over here will probably just cause the building to decide it can't stand up anymore and collapse beneath me. Two, what are you going to do once you get here? I can't get out. We're going to need the jaws of life to get my legs out from underneath this thing. Three-"

"-Danny, just trust me, ok? I'll come up with something."

"Three," Danny continued with more force as if Steve hadn't even spoken, "as much as I enjoy your thrilling heroics, I think…"

Steve tuned Danny out. He'd finally reached the bookshelf. He laid his hand on it, grateful to have something to lean against. He was short of breath – his broken ribs making it impossible to breathe deeply. He steadied himself and looked out from his office. The glass that was once a barrier to the main lobby of Five-0 headquarters had been shattered, leaving the bookcase as the only object standing between him and the larger room.

Seeing the massive damage that the bomb had created was surreal. Literally nothing was where it once was. No piece of furniture, no piece of technology, no support beam remained intact. A fine layer of film coated everything, making Steve feel as thought he'd walked into a war zone. He'd seen countless bombings of military outposts and bunkers to recognize the aftermath. This was no different.

He scanned the room and finally found what he was looking for. The workstation had toppled over and was now lying perpendicular to the floor. Underneath was a pinned Danny, who was still categorically listing the reasons Steve should not come to his aid. Relief flooded through him at seeing his partner.

"…all of which, I remind you, end in my untimely demise."

Steve stood taller and grinned. "I see you feel quite strongly about this."

Danny's head whipped toward him. Steve felt his smile grow.

"You are completely off your nut, you know that?"

"Whatever you say, Danno." Steve took stock of Danny's condition quickly. Steve couldn't see his partner's legs from this angle. He'd have to get closer to see if Danny would even be able to walk after freeing him from the table. His left arm was uncharacteristically still at his side. His usually crisp shirt was crumpled and smudged. Danny's face glistened slightly with sweat and Steve could see a large cut above his left eye.

"You look like hell."

Danny's only reply was a roll of his eyes.

"How much pain are you in right now?"

Danny seemed to consider his answer. "A good bit."

"How much is a good bit?"

"Less than a lot, more than a little."

It was Steve's turn to roll his eyes. "You didn't tell me you were bleeding."

Danny's hand casually flicked in the air as if to wave Steve off. "It's nothing. And for the record, you won't be winning any beauty pageants yourself anytime soon."

Steve shrugged and pondered his next move. He wasn't sure if he was physically able to climb over the fallen bookcase. It lay propped against the wall at an angle and even at its lowest point was roughly three feet high. Getting around this would be no small feat, he thought. But he also knew this was the most direct way of getting over to his partner. And that was something he had to do.

"Ok."

Danny's eyebrows went up. "Ok? Ok what?"

"I'm going to climb up and over this," Steve indicated the bookcase with a nod of his head. His right arm was still supporting his ribs and his left steadied his body. "Can you see anything on the other side that I should be aware of?"

"This is a really bad idea," Danny replied, but lifted his head up to examine the condition of the floor outside of Steve's office. "I don't see anything else."

"Good, good." Steve nodded again. Then, drawing in as deep of a breath as he was able, he began his ascent. He found a groove on the shelf and tentatively placed his right foot down, preparing for the pain. It didn't disappoint. He clenched his teeth and carefully hoisted his left leg up and over the mahogany piece of furniture. He now straddled the top of the bookcase – his left hand gripping the wood in front of him, holding himself steady. His right arm still clenched his side with such intensity that it caused his shoulder to ache.

Once he was in position he risked a quick look at Danny. The detective was propped up slightly, his face etched with apprehension. Steve looked around, attempting to locate the safest way to drop down on the other side. He didn't see much choice in the matter. He'd have to just swing his other leg over and hope for the best.

His jaw set with determination, he leaned backward and hoisted his right leg over. Careful to keep his ankle from being jarred, Steve risked picking up his hand keeping him steady and clasped his calf.

"Easy, easy," Danny's concerned voice reached Steve. He nodded in reply.

The risk paid off. He right leg eased over the top of the case and Steve was now sitting neatly on top of the bookcase. He looked Danny in the face and smiled.

"King of the hill?" Danny asked.

"Something like that."

Steve steeled himself for his next move. He began to inch forward when he heard it. There was no mistaking the sound of collapsing wood and drywall. He glanced over at Danny and saw him looking up toward the ceiling. Steve followed his line of sight and looked up.

The floor above him was falling. There was nothing for it now – he'd have to jump off his ledge, and fast. He held his breath and lunged forward with nothing but the floor to break his fall. He vaguely thought he could hear Danny's voice shouting out to him, but it was dim over the howl of the collapsing ceiling.

Pieces of plaster began raining down around him before he even hit the floor. He landed with a _thud_ and the wind was knocked out of him. His ribs screamed upon impact and he moved his arms over his head in an attempt to shield himself.

The sky was falling and there was nothing he could do but ride it out.


	4. Chapter 4

_Here's the final chapter! Once again I say a big thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed and alerted this story. As far as endings go, I hope this one is up to par._

_Disclaimer: I don't own a thing related to Hawaii Five-0. But it's fun to dream!_

*-H50-* *-H50-* *-H50-* *-H50-**-H50-**-H50-*

Danny had always wondered what the attraction was for people to watch buildings be demolished. He recalled a time in Jersey when the King Street Hospital was taken down. People lined the streets to watch the old building collapse in a spectacular display of explosive power. Danny had been one of them, but not voluntarily. He was on duty – trying to protect the lunatics from getting too close to the demolition zone.

He questioned the allure even more now that he was inside one.

Danny watched helplessly as the floor above him began to crash down around him. With a grunt he managed to sit up. He attempted to pull his body closer to the workstation to use it as a shield against the falling debris. Danny ducked his head while throwing his right arm over it hoping to protect himself. The best Danny could do was bend at the waist, lean against the table, and try to make himself as small of a target as possible.

What began as small pieces of plaster and wood turned quickly into larger chunks that crashed into the floor. Danny wanted to see where Steve had landed but each time he turned to look, more of the ceiling rained down, forcing him to shut his eyes. Chunks of ceiling struck his head and arms and he could feel the hot sting as his flesh was cut open.

It probably only lasted a few moments but it felt like ages.

When it was all over, Danny found it impossible to relax his tense body. He stayed in the same position for several minutes – holding his breath – not ready to believe that it was over. He could still hear the small thuds and clangs as fragments fell to the ground around him.

He opened his eyes and they stung as they came in contact with the dust and residue that swirled in the air. Blinking, Danny looked down at his body. Blood seeped from his wounds, staining his shirt. It looked as though his shoulders and arms had taken the brunt of the damage. Wiping grime off his face, his hand came away bloody. The wound on his head must have re-opened.

Without bothering to look behind him, Danny began to lower himself back down on to the floor. His head knocked against something cold and hard, and he propped himself back up to take a look. A steel beam had landed right where his head had been a few minutes before.

Danny tried not to dwell on what would have happened, but the gravity of his situation hit him hard. He swallowed down the panic that threatened to envelop him and was saved once again by the sound of Steve's voice.

"Danny?"

Danny looked to his left to see his partner's head poking up through the rubble, hair speckled white from all of the dust and debris. "Steve! Are you okay?"

"Peachy." Steve's eyes met Danny's briefly and then flickered up to the ceiling. "The floor above us collapsed."

Danny laughed. "Thank you for that re-enactment."

"No I just…" Steve trailed off in a moment of concentration. Danny waited, and then, "I just find that interesting."

"What? Why?" Danny prompted, not sure where his partner was going with this.

"Well," Steve coughed, but continued, "I had assumed the bomb was someplace in Five-0. I was the one who got the call, so it seemed likely that the bomb had been planted here. But Chin said earlier that a wall on the fifth floor had collapsed. And now the entire floor almost fell on us, meaning – "

"– Meaning the bomb had to have been planted somewhere between the fourth and fifth floors." Danny nodded. It made sense. The blast had been big, but not big enough to kill them. If it had been planted in Five-0 headquarters, Danny felt quite certain he wouldn't be alive.

The sound of coughing shook him out of his thoughts and he turned back to see Steve shifting the large pieces of rubble away from his body. "You still determined to get over here, huh?"

"Look, Danny… Chin said that rescue isn't coming anytime soon. I'm not just going to sit and wait. Not when the entire building could come crashing down at any moment." Concern flickered briefly across Steve's face. "If I can get to you and get you free from that table, then I think we can get out."

Danny admired his partner for his tenacity. He figured there was no point in arguing with a Steve who had set his mind to something, no matter how impossible he thought it was. Because the truth of the matter was he had seen Steve accomplish the impossible on many occasions.

He watched as Steve managed to claw his way out from underneath a heap of wreckage. He noticed how Steve tried to mask his pain with a look of determination and concentration, but failed miserably. Danny spotted fresh cuts on Steve's head and his back seemed to be bleeding profusely; Steve's shirt was plastered to his skin.

"Steve, your back – "

"I know," came Steve's gruff reply. His partner was now struggling to stand. He moved too quickly and Danny saw Steve's face grow pale. He was able to catch himself before he fell and he leaned heavily against one of the few support beams still standing. After closing his eyes briefly, he opened them again and met Danny's glare.

"What?"

"Steve… I mean it. I'm not going to be able to get out without some serious help. You're hurt. I'm hurt. Between the two of us, we have a few arms and one leg. This is not going to work."

"I've done more with less." Steve shrugged.

Danny threw his hand out in front of him. "What does that even mean?"

Steve leaned away from the wall and Danny saw a look of pure resolve cross his face. "It means I'm getting us out of here. Right now."

Danny raised his eyebrows but said nothing further as Steve somehow managed to hobble his way to Danny's side, weaving through the tattered remains of headquarters and using the walls and beams for support. His partner slowly lowered himself to the ground at Danny's left side, winded from the exertion. Danny didn't miss the fact that Steve still clutched his right side and he was sure he could see the bruises already beginning to form through the gaps in his shirt.

"Hey, you alright?" Danny questioned, trying to keep his voice even and calm.

Steve didn't answer. He began to look Danny over, concentrating specifically on his pinned legs and the placement of the table. Without a word, he began scooting himself behind Danny's back and he turned to follow Steve's movements. He was inspecting the beam that had fallen behind him; looking from the beam, over to the table, back to the beam.

Then, without warning, he took out his phone.

"Chin, I've made it over to Danny…. No, brah, he's good." Danny rolled his eyes. He was anything but 'good' but decided not to argue the point. "Listen… if I can get us back to my office, think you can get a scissor lift to the window? ….Exactly… Roger that. See you soon."

Steve shut his phone and turned his focus back to Danny.

"Ok Danno, here's the plan. I'm going to push this over to the workstation." Steve patted the steel beam with his hand then pointed back over to Danny. "Together we're going to lift the table, slide this underneath, and use it as a prop."

Danny nodded. "Like a car jack."

"Exactly."

Danny contemplated Steve's plan. It sounded good, in theory. But getting the beam over wasn't going to be easy. Then finding a way to slide it under the table was another obstacle. And he didn't know how much strength he had left in him to lift the table off of his legs.

Danny didn't have time to raise his objections as Steve was already using his left shoulder to push the beam over to the workstation, his head lowered in full concentration. It was slow going. Steve had to pause after every push to catch his breath. His breathing was so shallow that Danny was certain his broken ribs were wreaking havoc to Steve's lungs. But Steve kept pushing – a small grunt escaping his lips with each shove - and it inched closer and closer to the workstation until it finally nudged against it with a soft clink.

Steve sunk to the ground, his breath short and ragged.

"Steve?"

Steve held up a hand, silently asking Danny for a moment. Then he nodded, raised his head and smiled. "Piece of cake."

Danny rolled his eyes at his partner. "Ok, MacGuyver, what next?"

Steve lifted his chin, indicating the table. "Think you can lift the table as I slide this under?"

Danny turned back to the workstation. "I don't… I don't know. I don't think I can get enough leverage this close to the ground. Not to mention that I only have one good arm."

Steve seemed to consider Danny for a moment. "I could set your shoulder for you."

"No! No thank you. I'll try it with one arm."

"You're sure? I've done it before. I just need-"

"Really. I'm sure." Danny trusted his partner, but popping his shoulder back in was something he did not want to endure at the moment. He was trying his best to hide the amount of pain he was in. Steve fixing his shoulder might throw him over the edge and he didn't want to pass out. Not when Steve's ridiculous plan was this close to being accomplished.

"Let's just do this."

"Ok, on the count of three. I'll push the beam, you lift the table."

Danny nodded.

"One…. Two…. Three!"

Steve pushed. Danny lifted. His right arm strained with effort as he lifted the table off his legs. He shoved his shoulder into the table to try to give him more leverage, but he couldn't get it up any higher. Steve was shouting to lift the table higher, but Danny's strength gave out and he lowered the table back down.

Danny shook his head in defeat. Steve managed to get out of his office, over to Danny and push a heavy beam – all with a broken ankle, a few broken ribs, and God knew what else. And now the plan had stalled because Danny couldn't lift a stupid table.

"You can do this, Danno. One more try, ok? One more try."

Danny bit his lip. Turning back to the table, he slid his right hand back underneath and nodded to Steve that he was ready. Steve counted to three again and Danny mustered all remaining energy he had and lifted. He felt the table give and he pulled even more.

"That's it! That's it Danny!" He could hear Steve's yell over the sound of his heartbeat pounding in his ears. His arm shook and his triceps screamed for relief. He managed a glance over to his left and saw the beam clear the space between the table and the floor. With a sigh of relief, Danny released the table and it clanged heavily against the beam.

For the first time, Danny was now able to get a good look at his legs. His thighs still bore the indentation from the table resting upon them for so long. The bruising was like nothing he'd ever seen before… blues and purples radiating outwards, down toward both of his kneecaps. He wiggled his toes and was relieved to see them move inside of his shoes. And while the table had been a constant source of pressure, he hadn't been in much pain during this ordeal. But now that the table had been removed, and blood returned once again to his lower extremities, the pain was excruciating.

He closed his eyes and lay back down, unable to bear it much longer.

"Danny? Hey, Danny, come on man." Steve made his way over to Danny's side and placed a comforting hand on Danny's shoulder. "Ride it out. Ride it out."

Danny ground his teeth and balled his hands into fists. The pain in his legs burned with such intensity he was sure he was going to black out. He focused the best he could on Steve's voice and tried to block out the throbbing in his legs.

He opened his eyes and saw Steve staring down at him, his face dripping with sweat and a look of worry unlike Danny had ever seen before.

"I'm okay." Danny's voice gave away the lie and he closed his eyes again. "Let's just keep going."

Eyes still closed, he felt Steve slide his arms underneath Danny's and pull. All at once Danny slid out from underneath the table. But Steve didn't stop. He kept pulling and pulling. Inch by inch Steve dragged Danny across the room. Inch by inch they made their way over to Steve's office. He could hear Steve's ragged breathing and on more than one occasion begged him to stop… to take a rest….to let Danny help somehow.

But Steve ignored him and kept going.

Danny tried to help, but his legs prevented him from doing much. Their progress was incredibly slow. Once they reached the threshold of Steve's office, they found that the collapse of the fifth floor had done a good job of demolishing the bookshelf. Danny watched as Steve kicked out at the few loose boards remaining and they broke easily. Steve climbed over the pile of furniture that was left and hoisted Danny up and over.

Neither of them spoke. It was as though both of them knew that conversing would waste precious energy and strength.

At long last they reached the window in Steve's office. They both lay on the floor, breathless from their trek across the office. Although the distance they had covered had been less than 60 feet, it felt to Danny like he had just run a marathon. His legs ached with more fury than ever. His head pounded to the beat of his heart. His shoulder throbbed.

"I'm sorry, Danno." Steve's voice was barely a whisper.

Danny turned to his left to look at his partner. He looked deathly pale. He was propped up on his left elbow, his right hand still occupied at his side, clutching his ribs. His breathing was irregular and shallow and Danny worried that Steve may pass out.

"Hey, Steve, stay with me here." Danny managed to roll over a bit to get closer to his partner. "Sorry for what? What did you do this time?" Danny tried to be playful, but was too tired to put much of an effort in.

"I… I called you in on a Saturday. You shouldn't have even been here."

Danny managed to raise his voice just enough to try to get his point across to Steve. "That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. You listen to me…. Of course I shouldn't have been here. But I was… not because you called me in, but because we had work to do. Important work."

Danny paused, looking out the window. Where was that lift?

"And if I wasn't here, then you wouldn't have had anyone to save. And then what would you have done with yourself, huh? Because I'm quite certain you have a Super-SEAL to-do list to accomplish each week… catch bad guy…. drop him in shark tank… drive Danny's car….. save Danny's life…"

Steve shook his head, but Danny saw a smile forming on his lips.

"Danny, you…" Steve stopped abruptly and looked out the window. He waited, then, "Do you hear that?"

It was faint, but Danny could hear it. A mechanical whine that could only mean one thing. Blessed rescue. He lifted his head off the floor to look out of the broken window. Squinting into the sunlight, he could see the top of Chin's head coming into view. He smirked. Of course Chin would lead the rescue attempt. Chin would want to see Steve and Danny for himself. And in that moment, Danny had never been happier to see him.

"You boys need a lift?"

Danny rolled his eyes, but couldn't stop the grin from forming on his lips. "Hey, leave the one-liners to me, buddy, okay?"

Chin removed his sunglasses, inspected his two teammates and then turned to shout something to the ground below. Nodding, he turned back to Steve and Danny. "We've got a medical team on standby. I'll be back with help."

He could feel himself relax for the first time since this whole thing started. One look at his partner and he knew Steve felt the same way. Steve sat still, his eyes gazing out the window where Chin had now disappeared.

"Thanks, man." Danny held out his hand. Puzzled, Steve looked at it for a moment, and then shook it.

"So, you really aren't blaming me for this situation?"

"I should. It seems as though all horrible situations I find myself in are somehow traced back to you. But since you are not the Aloha Bomber, I'll let this one slide."

"Thanks." Steve shook his head.

"You're welcome." Danny smiled. With a sigh of contentment, he lowered his head back down to the floor and closed his eyes.

"We're going to catch this bastard, you know." Steve's voice cut through the sound of the lift approaching the fourth floor. Medical personnel were now attempting to clear out any remaining glass shards of the broken window to gain access to the office. "The Aloha Bomber. We're going to catch him."

Danny shook his head slightly. "Of course we are. But can we start on Monday? Because I'm fairly certain this is the last Saturday I'll ever be working…. ever again."

Danny could feel Steve's laugh next to him. "Fair enough."

*-H50-* *-H50-* *-H50-* *-H50-**-H50-**-H50-*

_The end._


End file.
